Entrevista com: Samara Morgan!
by Sayu Koishimoto
Summary: Uma das mais horripilantes estrelas de terror dá uma entrevista no show Talking to the Deaths!


_{musikinha abesta no fundo}_

**_Tali:_**_ Bem vindos ao....._

**_Platéia: _**_Talking to the deaths!_

**_Tali: _**_Hoje teremos uma das estrelas mais horripilantes...(cochicha) e bota horripilante nisso.- volta ao normal- Iremos conversar com.....SAMARA MORGAN! A estrela de O Chamado!_

**_Platéia: _**_(palmas)_

**_Tali:_**_ Tudo bem, TRAGAM O POÇO!_

_-um poço velho é trazido pro meio do palco e colocado ao lado da poltrona em que Tali estava sentada-_

**_Tali: _**_(sorrindo amarelo) Tudo bem...pode sair do poço Samara!_

_-todos aguardando e nada acontece...fica no silêncio total-_

**_Tali:_**_ Samara? o.o (olha pra dentro do poço) Ô seus troxa, trouxeram o poço errado! (grita) Vamos para o intervalo comercial u.ú_

_****_

_**Comercial**_

_Precisando se livrar de lobisomens? Precisando se livrar de franksteins? NÓS TEMOS A SOLUÇÃO! Com o novo..._

_TOSHIO NOW!_

_Simples,fácil e rápido, TOSHIO NOW funciona quando vc aperta o lindo boneco, ele solta um ruído e rapidamente os monstros desaparecem! 500% de eficácia!_

_Não nos responsabilizamos se TOSHIO quiser vingança contra o cliente e matá-lo._

_Compre já!_

_**Fim do comercial**_

_****_

**_Tali:_**_ Diretor eu quero um aumento, me ouviu?!_

**_Câmera: _**_(sussurra) Estamos no ar._

**_Tali:_**_ Bem-vindos novamente! Agora sim iremos entrevistar nossa querida horripilante bizarra horrorosa....._

**_Câmera:_**_ (sussurra) Isso não tá no script._

**_Tali:_**_ Caham....vamos entrevistar SAMARA!_

_-No telão se inicia um filme.....o filme de O CHAMADO.....após o término do filme, celular de Tali toca-_

_**Nanam Nananam Nananam**_

_**Chamada à cobrar, para aceitá-la continue na linha após a identificação**_

_**PII**_

_Seven seconds_

_**TUTUTUTUTU**_

**_Tali: _**_O.O Quem foi o idiota que me ligou a cobrar? ò.ó_

_-Luzes se apagam e do poço começa a se ouvir um barulho......Tali se vira vagarosamente e então ao seu lado está sentada SAMARA, luzes tornam a se ligar-_

**_Tali:_**_ Já tava na hora eim! A gente não paga o teu cachê pra você ficar passando esse videozinho michuruca! _

**_Samara: _**_..._

**_Tali:_**_ Bem...Samara, nós somos seus fãs (levanta o casaco mostrando a camiseta _**_I LOVE SAMARA MORGAN_**_) nós queremos te conhecer melhor...será quer você responderia algumas de nossas perguntas?_

**_Samara: _**_Seven Days_

**_Tali:_**_ Tá...Tá...me diga Samara, por que você usa fita cassete se já existe DVD?_

**_Samara:_**_ Dvds são caros._

**_Tali:_**_ Então quer dizer que você é pobre?_

**_Samara:_**_ Eu vivo num poço ¬¬_

**_Tali:_**_ Tá, tá...e qual sua cor preferida?_

**_Samara: _**_Preto._

**_Tali:_**_ Banda predileta?_

**_Samara: _**_Simple Plan_

**_Tali:_**_ Samara...uma pergunta íntima...você é emo?_

**_Samara:_**_ É claro que sim._

**_Tali:_**_ E por que você não troca esse trapo de camisola que já tá em decomposição?_

**_Samara: _**_Não tenho dinheiro._

**_Tali:_**_ E seu caso com o Toshio?_

**_Samara:_**_ ....._

**_Tali: _**_Vamos Samara, seus fãs querem saber...._

**_Samara:_**_ Ele faz muito barulho._

**_Tali: _**_Então vocês estão juntos? o.o_

**_Samara:_**_ ....sim....._

**_Tali:_**_ Isso quer dizer que você é uma pedófila? O.O_

**_Samara:_**_ Eu sou criança_

**_Tali: _**_Mas o Toshio é um...BEBÊ!_

**_Samara:_**_ Você se surpreenderia com o que ele pode ser u_u'_

**_Tali:_**_ O.O (traumatizada)_

_**TRIMMM TRIMMMM**_

**_Tali:_**_ Temos uma ligação pra você._

_-Alô?_

**_Samara: _**_Alô ¬¬_

_-Aí é do delivery body?_

**_Samara:_**_ Não_

_-Eu queria encomendar uns corpos e_e_

**_Samara:_**_ Você ligou errado._

_-Mas a voz é igual a da última vez!_

**_Samara: _**_VOCÊ LIGOU ERRADO! (desliga)_

**_Tali:_**_ e_e Próxima ligação._

_-Alô?_

**_Samara:_**_ ¬¬ Alô?_

_-Samara eu queria te perguntar como é na cama com o Toshio._

**_Samara:_**_ A gente nunca fez na cama u.u_

_-Então ele é selvagem?_

**_Samara:_**_ Bota selvagem nisso e_e_

_Continua..._


End file.
